


Best Kept Secret

by SnowflakeofJustice



Series: Be More GAY [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, It's Okay, Jeremy likes gummy bears, M/M, Michael is still pining, Rich cannot keep a secret to save his life, because he does okay, but it's brief, he made it up to jake, why am i like this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowflakeofJustice/pseuds/SnowflakeofJustice
Summary: “Babe, I’m sorry. Please forgive me?” Jake looked away, trying not to smile. “I’ll give you a blowjob.” His head snapped back to meet Rich’s gaze.“Guys! Not in front of the children,” Michael cried, covering Jeremy’s ears protectively.“Yeah,” Jeremy agreed, covering his own ears.





	Best Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

> The one thing that Rich cannot do is keep a secret. Then he has a secret. This goes about as well as expected.

“So, we’re doing this?”  
“Yeah, I think so,” Rich smiled.  
“I’m glad.” Jake smiled back at him. “Just in case, though, we should probably hold off on telling everyone else until we can be sure that we’re going to make it. It could make things awkward, and I don’t want that for our friendship. No matter what happens between us, I always want to be your friend.”  
“Aw, that’s sweet.” Rich paused. “Wait. You meant full homo intended, right?”  
Jake laughed. “Yeah. Full homo.”

 

It wasn’t like Rich had meant to share their secret. He had every intention of doing what Jake wanted, which was to wait until they were sure that they were going to make it. However, Rich was about as sure that their relationship would last as he was secure in his bisexuality: pretty damn sure. So it didn’t feel like such a terrible thing to confess to Jeremy one day, while they were at 7/11, “I’m dating Jake. Secretly.”  
“Congrats, dude! But, um, you’re kind of in front of the gummy bears, could you-”  
“What? Oh, yeah, sure.” And that was it. No big deal.

 

“Hey, Rich, guess what?” Michael waited about half a second for Rich to respond, then continued speak, bouncing on the heels of his feet. “I’m going on a date! Sort of. Maybe? I can’t really tell, but I’ll take it, because anything is better than being single and pining after my best friend. Hey, we’re kind of in the same boat, huh? You want to come with? He has a couple of friends I could set you up with-”  
“No!” Rich blurted. Michael looked a little hurt. “I mean, sorry. I would, but. I’m kind of dating someone else?”  
Michael looked over at him, surprised. “Really? That’s awesome! Who?”  
Rich looked around guiltily, before leaning forward. “Jake. But I’m not supposed to tell anyone yet.”  
Michael looked around, too, before solemnly offering his fist to Rich in a congratulatory fist bump. 

 

Brooke and Chloe took him out to frozen yogurt when he told them. Or, more accurately, he took them out, because, as Chloe put it, “My silence will cost you at least one trip to Pinkberry.”  
Brooke had nodded. “Sorry, Chloe has spoken. Nothing I can do about it.”  
As prices to pay went, that one was pretty painless.

 

Christine demanded that he help her practice all of her lines with her, “Even though I won’t tell, because I’m such a good friend. I’m just requesting that you help me out too, one friend to another.”  
There really wasn’t any way for him to say no to something like that.

 

“Don’t tell anyone, because it’s a secret, but I’m dating Jake.”  
Jenna didn’t even look up from her phone. “I know.”  
“Okay.” Jenna knew everything.

 

“I almost can’t believe we’ve made it this far. I know it’s only been a couple weeks, but this has been amazing. I think we should tell the group.”  
Rich choked on his soda. “Yep! Tell the group! Definitely. I’m glad we waited to be sure,” he said in a rush. Jake looked at him strangely, so he kissed him. Jake’s look of confusion melted into a happy one. That had been close.

 

“Okay, guys, we have something to tell you.” Jake beamed around the lunch table. He took Rich’s hand. “Do you want to tell them or can I?”  
“Go for it babe,” Rich said calmly, while internally panicking and searching for a way out of the conversation.  
Christine’s head snapped up, and she gave Rich an encouraging smile. Jenna smirked to herself, knowing what was coming. Brooke and Chloe grabbed each other’s hands in preparation. Michael winked at him. Jeremy gave him what he probably thought was a subtle thumbs up. Rich chuckled nervously.  
“Rich and I…” Jake took a deep breath. “…Are dating.”  
Exclamations of surprise and congratulations bounced around the table, but Brooke’s rang out the loudest. “WOW, really? I’m so surprised. Totally shocked. Never would have seen this coming. What a crazy random happenstance!” Rich groaned.  
Jake looked at her blankly. “Did you know?”  
She flushed. Chloe took her hand protectively. “Don’t get mad at her, we both knew.”  
“What?!”  
“Actually, I knew too,” Christine piped up.  
“Yeah,” Michael added.  
“Ditto,” Jenna said, fingers still flying on her keyboard.  
“Rich told me, like, two weeks ago, but he said it was a secret,” Jeremy put in.  
Jake blinked at him. “Is there anyone else that you told?” He asked slowly.  
“I’m not sure if this is relevant, but Rich got #DatingJakeDillinger trending for about an hour this morning,” Jenna said, her eyes never leaving her phone.  
“Rich!”  
“Babe, I’m sorry. Please forgive me?” Jake looked away, trying not to smile. “I’ll give you a blowjob.” His head snapped back to meet Rich’s gaze.  
“Guys! Not in front of the children,” Michael cried, covering Jeremy’s ears protectively.  
“Yeah,” Jeremy agreed, covering his own ears.

 

The next day at lunch, the group was so engrossed in their plans to fill up the biggest containers they owned with 7/11 slushies that they didn’t notice at first the two absences from their table.  
“Where’s Rich?” Brooke asked, looking around. “I know for a fact that he has a pitcher or two in his kitchen.”  
“Jake’s gone, too,” Michael shrugged. “The line for pizza must be long today.”  
To their surprise, however, when Rich and Jake showed up, ten minutes later, noticeably disheveled, they had no pizza with them. Rich was smirking. “Am I forgiven now, babe?”  
Jake blushed. “…Yes.”  
Silence. Then a resounding thud as everyone registered their words and simultaneously shoved their lunch trays away.  
“Guys! No!”  
“Oh, my God, why?!”  
“My virgin ears!”  
Rich and Jake looked at each other, and shrugged. “Round two?” Rich asked. Jake swallowed, looked at the group briefly, then nodded quickly. They left the table as hurriedly as they had arrived.  
When the group had finally recovered, they sat quietly for a few minutes, unable to look at each other, or break the silence. Until-  
“Where did they go?”  
They all looked at each other for a moment, before hastily gathering their things and leaving.  
Somewhere, in an unused classroom, or a janitor’s closet, Rich and Jake were dying of laughter.


End file.
